Krisho: Second Time
by doubleAA10
Summary: sequel dari "First Lime", Krisho akhirnya melakukan second night mereka karena Suho menemukan Kris membaca majalah yadong yang dibelinya. Kris seme Suho uke! one-shot! NC! Review juseyo


_**SECOND TIME**_

**Sequel dari "**_**First Lime**_**", ****silahkan baca terlebih dahulu**

**Warning: Yaoi, crack pair, gaje, typo, aneh, EYD berantakan, etc**

**Main Pairing: KRISHO (0_0)/ Others: Cameo EXO**

**Rated: ****Super M****! **

**Disclaimer: cerita dan ide hasil sendiri, dilarang plagiat**. EXO milik SM corporation.

**Author notes: **nih akhirnya author buatin Sequelnya "First Lime juga" karena review nya cukup memuaskan, author senank xD..

**# don't be a ****silent reader**** please :( gomawo~ #**

**#****promosi: bagi krisho shippers yang belum baca "****our high school love story"**** baca ya terus reviewnyaaaa please. ^^ gomawoo~ biar author bersemangat update chappie 2-nya. **

**^^~Happy reading~^^**

" Maknaeeee! Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan membaca majalah yadong di dorm ini, kenapa kalian suka sekali melanggar peraturan eoh?" murka Suho, leader EXO K yang satu ini. Tangannya memegang sebuah majalah yang memiliki cover seorang pria bertopless yang menampakkan tubuh ber-absnya, wajah tampan model tersebut menggambarkan kesexy-annya yang dapat membangunkan hasrat. Suho menemukannya majalah tersebut terletak dengan manis di atas meja ruang tamunya dan tanpa babibu lagi leader ini langsung menerjang kedua magnae, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun dan Kai, terutama Kai karena dia paling teryadong diantara member EXO.

" Bukann punyaaku hyungg!" sergah Kai dengan cepat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, takut akan dimarahi hyungnya. Bila Suho sudah murka, para member EXO pun akan takluk, tidak ada yang berani melawannya.

"Aku juga tak tertarik hyung, lebih enak melihat video yadong daripada majalahnya saja" Sehun menambahi. Raut mukanya yang blank tidak menunjukkan ketakutan sama sekali, berbanding terbalik dengan Kai. Ia memang jarang sekali membeli majalah yadong, ia lebih suka hanya meminjamnya dari Kai saja atau dari Chanyeol, secara merekalah raja yadong di antara para member EXO. Koleksi majalah Kai saja sudah berpuluh-puluh buah, belum lagi video yang disimpan Kai di bawah kolong tempat tidurnya, yang tentunya hanya Sehun yang tahu. Ia tak berani membongkar aib teman baiknya kepada para hyung-hyungnya.

Kris yang hendak menuju dapur untuk meminum air langsung berbalik menuju ruang tamu, penasaran dengan keributan yang baru saja didengarnya, "ada masalah apa?" dengan santainya ia bertanya sambil berjalan menuju ketiga manusia yang ada di hadapannya.

" Ini Kris! Kai dan Sehun tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya, padahal jelas majalah ini milik mereka" adu Suho kepada Kris tentang kelakuan kedua magnae EXO tersebut, mereka berdua hanya terdiam menunduk tidak berani mengucapkan sepatah kata. Bagaimanapun nakalnya mereka, kedua magnae ini masih sedikit segan dengan leadernya, mereka tahu Suho tidak main-main untuk menghukum mereka bila mereka melanggar peraturan yang dibuatnya.

Kris yang tersadar dengan apa yang dikatakan Suho perlahan memposisiskan arah tatapannya pada majalah yang berada di tangannya "Aahhh, itu majalah punyaku pantas saja aku tidak dapat menemukannya pagi ini" jawabnya enteng lalu hendak mengambil majalah tersebut dari tangan Suho yang dengan cepat dijauhkannya dari tangan Kris.

Sebagai pacarnya, jelas Suho shock, ia tidak menyangka namjachingunya mempunyai hobi membaca majalah yadong. Sepertinya bukan hanya Suho saja yang kaget, Kai dan Sehun juga melebarkan mata mereka, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya. Seorang Kris, leader EXO M membaca majalah yadong di dalam dormnya dan terlebih lagi melanggar peraturan yang dibuat namjachingunya. Tak kala, wajah Suho langsung bermurka durja, matanya sedikit memerah, mulutnya sedikit melengkung kebawah, kecewa dengan perbuatan namjachingunya yang satu ini.

"Yi Fan pabbo! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku membencimuu!" Amuk Suho lalu dilemparkannya majalah yang dipegangnya tersebut ke wajah Kris. Suho lalu mengambil langkah seribu menuju ke kamarnya. Ditutupnya keras pintu kamarnya sehingga menghasilkan suara berdebum. Kris yang masih tidak dapat menganalisa dengan cepat apa yang baru terjadi hanya diam mematung dengan menunjukkan tatapan cengonya, tidak mengerti apa yang dia perbuat sehingga membuat namjachingunya benci padanya,

"Apa aku berbuat suatu kesalahan?" tanyanya clueless pada Sehun dan Kai yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan. Mereka tahu betapa sensitivenya leader EXO K mereka dan tentu akan membuat Kris yang sekarang menjadi namjachingunya kewalahan, secara leader EXO M yang satu ini malah bertolak belakang sifatnya dengan Suho, seorang namja yang clueless dan sangat tidak sensitive jelas akan dengan mudah melukai perasaan pasangannya. Kai dan Sehun hanya dapat menepuk bahu Kris pelan, berusaha memberinya kekuatan.

" Pikirlah baik-baik hyung, sekali-kali cobalah mengerti perasaan Joonmyeon hyung" nasihat Kai setelah meremas pundak kanan Kris pelan lalu berjalan kembali memasuki kamarnya.

Sekarang tinggal Sehun dan Kris berdua di dalam ruang tamu tersebut. Sehun hanya menampakkan wajah datarnya lalu melancarkan aksi facepalmingnya, meski Sehun tidak begitu peka dengan keadaan sekitarnya tapi ia masih dapat mengerti perasaan hyung kesayangannya yang sakit hati dengan perlakuan Kris padanya. Sebagai namja juga ia mengerti kebutuhan biologis Kris yang sampai menghendakinya membeli majalah yadong untuk memuaskan nafsunya tersebut.

Kris pasti mendapat sexual frustration karena telah mati-matian menahan hasrat yang dipendamnya selama 3 bulan, ia berusaha untuk tidak menyentuh namjachingunya itu karena ia takut Suho belum mempersiapkan dirinya, bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin melukai Suho hanya karena hasratnya yang berlebihan. Malam pertama mereka yang hanya dilakukan sebatas oral sex hanyalah kesalahan yang Kris lakukan dibawah pengaruh alcohol, padahal Kris ingin melakukannya dengan keadaan yang sepenuhnya sadar. Hingga sampai sekarang Kris masih belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan aktivitas malam mereka yang tertunda sampai tuntas, Kris juga merasa tidak tega mengajak Suho untuk melakukan this and that secara hampir setiap hari para member EXO pulang dengan keadaan yang letih karena jadwal mereka yang penuh.

Suho tidak mengerti sebagaimana parahnya keadaan Kris pada saat ia melihat tubuh putih namjachingunya yang diperlihatkan kepadanya tiap hari sehabis mandi, tubuh sexy ber-absnya dengan tetesan air hangat yang senantiasa menempel di sekujur tubuh Suho membuat junior Kris yang di bawah menegang keras, membuat celananya menyempit hingga terasa begitu menyakitkan. Kris tidak dapat melupakan suara desahan Suho dan ekspresinya saat pertama kali ia melakukan this and that dengannya, suaranya yang hanya dapat melontarkan namanya setiap Kris mengerjai tubuh kekasihnya. Uurrghh! Kris benar-benar tidak tahan ingin memasukkan juniornya ke dalam tubuh Suho, merasakan kenikmatan surgawi yang akan diberikan oleh tubuh namjachingunya itu. Suho betul-betul begitu menggairahkan.

"Cobalah untuk menjelaskannya perlahan dengan Joonmyeon hyung, mungkin butuh waktu yang sedikit lama agar ia mengerti, bagaimanapun hyung orangnya sensitive dan mudah kecewa, Kris hyung yang sabar ne?" ujar member EXO yang termuda tersebut dengan bijaksanyanya, ia meninggalkan Kris seorang diri yang termenung, mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa putih memikirkan nasihat kedua magnae tersebut dan membayangkan tatapan kecewa Suho yang diberikan padanya tadi membuat Kris pusing, masih tak mengerti dengan kesalahan yang diperbuatnya.

**###############KRISHO#################**

" Joonmyeon hyunggg! Kita mau pergi makan malam nih, hyung mau ikut tidak?" jerit Baekhyun keras saat kesebelas member EXO berencana untuk pergi makan malam. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 7 tepat. Kyungsoo dan Lay yang tidak berniat untuk memasak makan malam langsung menyetujui ajakan Baekyeol couple, sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan sekalian numpang jalan untuk membeli bubble tea favoritnya. Ketujuh member lain yang mendengar kedua juru masak mereka tidak menyediakan makanan bagi mereka tentu langsung menyetujui usul Baekyeol.

"Tidak usah, kalian saja yang pergi, aku tidak lapar!" balas Joonmyeon tanpa membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia masih setia menelungkupkan wajahnya ke bantal empuknya dengan tangan kanannya memeluk guling. Dia masih sedikit kesal dengan Kris, bagaimana tidak? Namjachingunya lebih memilih majalah yadong daripada dirinya sendiri. Suho khawatir jangan-jangan ia telah berbuat kesalahan saat melakukan sex pertamanya dengan Kris. Dia memang tidak memuaskan Kris, apa karena itu niat Kris melakukan this and that dengannya jadi hilang? Apa karena tubuhnya kurang sexy sehingga Kris jadi parno padanya? Banyak pikiran-pikiran negative berkecamuk di dalam otak Suho.

Jujur Suho begitu merindukan dekapan Kris, Suho menginginkan tangan lembut Kris menyentuh tubuhnya lagi, membuatnya mendesah nikmat, membuat tubuhnya bergetar keras, merasakan kehangatan tubuh Kris dan deru nafasnya yang terdengar begitu menggoda iman, Suho begitu ingin merasakan Kris di dalam tubuhnya, sebegitu inginnya bersetubuh dengan namjachingu yang begitu dicintainya ini, tetapi sepertinya namjachingunya tidak menginginkannya seperti ia membutuhkannya.

Suho mendesah pelan menelan kekecewaannya. Ketika ia mendengar suara pintu depan ditutup, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Kris. Dibukanya pintu kamar yang tak terkunci itu, lalu perlahan dibukanya laci meja Kris, ia tahu dimana letak buku bacaan Kris. Kemudian dicarinya majalah yadong yang dilemparnya tadi ke muka Kris. Setelah menemukannya, ia perlahan membuka lembaran majalah tersebut satu per satu. Tak kala wajah Suho mulai memanas ketika melihatnya, banyak sekali model-model di majalah tersebut yang berani menampakkan tubuhnya yang menawan, hampir tidak berbusana dengan tangannya yang bergerilya di tubuh mereka sendiri.

"Apa Yi Fan suka yang seperti ini?" Suho yang gelisah dengan kelakuan namjachingunya yang seperti tidak menginginkan tubuhnya jelas membuatnya takut, ia mencoba menghayati model dalam majalah tersebut dan berharap ia dapat mempraktekkannya kepada Kris. Suho akan berupaya untuk melancarkan segala cara supaya keinginannya yaitu namjachingunya meng-invitenya untuk melakukan this and that kepadanya bisa terwujud.

Beberapa lembar dalam majalah tersebut terlihat modelnya memakai baju kebesaran tanpa memakai celana. Kalau Kris menyukai hal seperti itu Suho bersedia melakukannya. Suho perlahan membuka pintu lemari Kris, tangannya berusaha mencari baju kemeja putih Kris yang sering dipakainya. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, ia dengan malu menanggalkan tshirt dan sweatpants yang dipakainya, hanya underwear hitamnya yang melekat dengan indah di tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan ia mencoba memakai kemeja putih Kris, ia sengaja tidak mengancingkan kancing terakhir, memperlihatkan pahanya yang putih dan mulus serta menampakkan sedikit underwearnya yang sedikit menonjol. Suho menelan salivanya saat ia bercermin, tidak menyangka tubuhnya akan begitu membangkitkan hasrat saat ia memakai kemeja Kris yang kebesaran tersebut. Ia lalu perlahan mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidur Kris

" Setelah dicuci bersih kemeja ini pun tetap ada wangi khas Yi Fan" diendusnya lengan kemeja putih Kris, Suho menutup matanya meresapi unsur namjachingunya dengan panca inderanya.

Bau Kris melekat erat di tubuhnya membuatnya tidak mampu menahan hasratnya. Belum lagi tubuh mungil Suho yang tergolek di kasur single milik Kris dan bau Kris yang memenuhi kamar tersebut membuat Suho gila. Ia amat begitu menginginkan sentuhan Kris sehingga menggerakkan tangan kanannya perlahan menuju bagian selatan tubuhnya, mengusap lembut beberapa kali batangnya yang telah menegang sempurna tersebut hingga membasahi underwear hitamnya. Ia mengeluarkan precum begitu cepat dan banyaknya karena begitu lama ia tidak bermain solo, salahkan jadwal mereka yang padat sehingga ia melupakan kebutuhan biologisnya. Kedua tangannya mulai membantu dirinya melepaskan underwear hitamnya dan dilemparnya sembarangan di lantai kamar Kris, dilebarkannya sedikit kedua pahanya lalu dengan cekatan tangan kanannya mulai merangsang kemaluannya, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mencubit nipplenya kasar kiri dan kanan bergantian hingga memerah dan sesekali mengusap serta meremas bola kembarnya yang mulai terlihat memerah.

"Fan…. Ahhhh Krisssshhh, moreee ahhhh~ " Suho mendesah kenikmatan, suaranya yang keras itu memenuhi ruangan tempat tidur Kris. Suho berpikir tidak masalah kalau ia mendesah keras dikarenakan semua member EXO meninggalkannya di dalam dorm sendiri. Tangan kanannya masih senantiasa menyambut begitu banyak pre-cum yang keluar dari lubang penisnya sehingga membasahi tangan dan perut abs-nya. Kedua pahanya semakin dilebarkannya menganggap posisinya sudah sangat nyaman, sepertinya ia lupa bila kegiatan yang sedang dilakukannya dapat mengotori kasur Kris. Pikirannya terlalu dipenuhi oleh Kris seorang, membayangkan tangan Kris lah yang bergerilya di tubuhnya. Ketika ia merasa perutnya sudah mulai melilit pertanda sesuatu telah ingin meluncur keluar dari kemaluannya, ia mempercepat tempo tangan kanannya, dielusnya terus menerus lubang penisnya yang sangat sensitive tersebut yang telah dibasahi banyak pre-cum, memberi rangsangan pada kepala juniornya yang telah memerah sempurna.

" Aaahh, arghhh Yi Fan! Cum… cummingg! Shhhh wanna cumm ahh" Tubuhnya menegang dan mulai melengkung dengan indahnya. Bersiap-siap menyemprotkan laharnya dari batang kemaluannya. Keringat bercucuran dengan banyaknya membasahi pelipisnya, perutnya semakin terasa menyakitkan hingga juniornya pun terasa begitu menyiksanya, ia ingin cum tetapi tak bisa, tidak dapat melewati masa orgasmnya membuat Suho mengeluarkan air mata frustasi, ia juga tak mengerti mengapa ia tidak bisa cum seperti biasanya saat ia masturbasi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Juniornya terasa begitu menyakitinya karena hasratnya yang terlalu besar.

" Myunnie?" mata Suho melebar sempurna saat ia mendengar suara yang dirindukannya, segera pandangannya tertuju pada pemuda berperawakan bak model tersebut, yang sepertinya tampak shock melihat pemandangan tak wajar di hadapannya, ditambah lagi hal itu dilakukannya di kamarnya, di atas kasurnya sendiri. Kris hampir tidak dapat mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri. Kris memang pulang terlebih dahulu daripada member EXO yang lain, dia ingin segera menuntaskan masalahnya dengan kekasihnya secepat mungkin, yang jelas kaget disuguhi pemandangan yang begitu menggairahkan oleh leader tersebut. Suho yang segera mengerti keadaannya langsung berusaha merapikan tubuhnya, kemeja putih Kris yang terlihat kusut masih melekat sempurna di tubuh Joonmyeon minus beberapa kancing yang telah dilepaskannya ketika ia melakukan aksi mencubit nipplenya. Suho merasa begitu malu ketahuan melakukan hal senonoh itu di depan Kris, ia begitu takut Kris membencinya dan begitu menyesali perbuatannya.

"Fan a~ ini tidak seperti yang kau liat, urrgh, ini.. akuuu.. hikss. miannn" Suho yang tidak dapat menemukan kata yang tepat untuk memberikannya alasan hanya bisa menahan tangisnya, takut akan diputuskan oleh namjachingunya tersebut. Ia mengusap matanya kasar yang diakhiri oleh semakin banyaknya air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya. Kris yang semakin tidak berdaya melihat Suho yang menangis tersedu-sedu tanpa pikir panjang langsung merengkuhnya ke dalam dekapannya, dipeluknya erat serasa tak ingin melepaskannya, akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia dapat memeluknya begitu lama. Kris begitu merindukan dekapan hangat kekasihnya, ia menaikkan dagu Suho pelan lalu melumat bibirnya pelan berusaha menghentikan tangisannya. Awalnya Suho agak memberontak karena kaget namun lama kelamaan ia terlena juga disuguh manisnya dan maskulinenya bibir Kris.

" Sudah tenang?" Kris mengusap lembut surai kecoklatan Suho yang diberikan sebuah anggukan pelan darinya, matanya masih terlihat memerah, tetapi air matanya sudah lama mereda.

" Kenapa kau menangis eoh? Aku takkan memarahimu hanya karena kau masturbasi di kamarku dan err, memakai pakaianku" Suho hanya bisa berblushing ria lalu menundukkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan Kris. Di dalam hatinya ia bersyukur Kris masih begitu menyayanginya, ia berpikir Kris akan melihatnya jijik lalu memutuskannya saat itu juga.

" Bo…. Bogoshipo Yi Fan aa~" aku Suho dengan jujur, ia menatap dalam mata Kris berharap namjachingunya mengerti apa yang diinginkannya, pesan tersebut dengan mudah diterima Kris langsung melumat kembali bibir plum Suho lalu mendorong tubuh mungil namjachingunya kembali ke ranjangnya tanpa melepaskan ciuman panas mereka, Suho mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Kris mesra dan memperdalam ciuman mereka, menyelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam gua hangat namjachingunya.

" wow, someone is really aggressive tonight" puji Kris sedikit senang dengan hadiah yang diberikan Suho padanya, penantiannya selama 3 bulan tidak sia-sia menurutnya. Tangannya langsung terarah menuju junior Suho yang sedikit berkedut, tegang karena tangan hangat Kris menyentuhnya lembut. Kris mulai mengurut pelan junior Suho yang dihadiahi desahan sexy Suho, sekarang ia mulai lebih berani memperdengarkan suara merdunya kepada namjachingunya.

"Myunnie baby, kau sangat basah sekali eoh? Kalau kau begitu menginginkan sex denganku, bilang saja ne, apa masturbasi lebih menyenangkan daripada melakukan denganku?" goda Kris dengan mulutnya yang menjilat cuping telinga Suho, tangan kanannya meremas bola kembar Suho dengan keras lalu kembali pada batang penis dan berakhir pada kepala juniornya, diurut kepala junior Suho dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya lalu kembali melakukan hal yang sama secara berulang-ulang kepada selangkangan Suho. Tak ayal membuat Suho mengerang nikmat merasakan titik sensitivenya dimainkan Kris, tangan Kris jelas lebih nikmat dari tangannya sendiri, telapak tangan Kris yang hangat dan besar mampu menyelimuti hampir semua batang penisnya, sangat berbeda dengan telapak tangannya yang kecil yang biasa digunakannya untuk masturbasi. Mungkin karena inilah yang menyebabkan ia tak mampu cum tadi, tubuh Suho terlalu meresapi kenikmatan yang diberikan Kris waktu itu padanya, hanya sebuah tangan Kris mampu membuatnya gila, seluruh pori-pori tubuhnya menjerit kenikmatan.

"Yi Fan, tadi aku belum sempat cum, help me cum fan a, jebal, ini begitu sakit" mohon Suho meremas pelan kemeja bercorakkan kotak-kotak yang Kris pakai, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk meremas seprai berwarna kuning yang ditidurinya. Kris suka sekali melakukan foreplay untuk memuaskan Suho, ia ingin berusaha menyamai aktifitas yang dilakukan Kris padanya, tetapi hasratnya memang cepat membuncah, merasa kesusahan menahan cum yang disimpannya di dalam testiclenya.

Kris yang mengerti keadaan kekasihnya mengeluarkan senyum lembutnya menenangkan hati Suho, sebagai namja ia tahu betapa derita yang dirasakan ketika tidak mampu orgasm. "kalau begitu, berbaliklah dan menungging, give me your ass" biasanya Suho pasti menolak untuk melakukannya, sebuah gaya sex yang begitu memalukan menurutnya, tetapi ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar mampu memuaskan keinginan Kris, pun bersedia melakukan sesuai dengan yang ia perintahkan. Kris memukul pelan sekali pantat Suho yang bulat sebelum memasukkan jari telunjukknya ke dalam holenya. Suho memekik kaget merasakan benda asing memasuki tubuhnya, setelah tubuhnya mulai membiasakan diri Kris kemudian menambah jarinya dari dua hingga menjadi tiga, erangan kesakitan terdengar memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"Shhhh, myunnie baby harus relax, kalau tidak ini akan semakin menyakitkan" Suho menurut, ia berusaha melonggarkan pijatan holenya pada tangan Kris, Kris tersenyum lalu mulai menyodokkan ketiga jarinya in and out beberapa kali.

"Yi fan, ini sangat sakit, aahhh, hentikan, Krissssh!" jerit Suho pilu. Bagian bawahnya terasa begitu panas dan Kris menyodok tangannya begitu dalam membuatnya begitu kesakitan. Kedua tangannya makin keras meremas seprai itu, membuatnya menjadi kusut tetapi Suho sudah tidak peduli. Kris melengkungkan ketiga jarinya di dalam hole Suho, berusaha mencari sweet spot kekasihnya.

" Nyaa! Ahhh!" aha! Akhirnya setelah begitu lama Kris menemukan prostat Suho juga. Bingo! Ia lalu kembali menyodok brutal prostate Suho, suara erangan telah berubah menjadi desahan keras memenuhi ruangan making love mereka. Suho bahkan tidak tahu ada sensitive spot yang terletak di dalam tubuhnya terus menerus mendesah tanpa henti, merasakan juniornya melonjak hebat, pahanya mulai bergetar, mulai kehilangan kekuatannya, hanya tangan dan lututnya yang menjadi tumpuannya menjaga keseimbangan, pre-cum telah mengotori seprei kasurnya.

" I'm so near fan ahh~! Touch me please" sebentar lagi Suho akan merasakan dunia surgawinya, mengalami orgasm denial kedua kalinya tadi tentu tidak akan menyenangkan. Ia berharap Kris akan memberikan perhatiannya pada juniornya yang terlupakan.

" Not this time baby, you will only cum by my fingers" mati-matian Suho menahan hasratnya namun tidak dapat dicegah. Tangan brutal Kris yang in out makin cepat di dalam holenya membuat juniornya memuntahkan cairan putihnya dari lubangnya, mewarnai seprai kuning Kris dengan indah. Suho ambruk setelah orgasmnya di kasur Kris, tak peduli dengan pre cum dan cairan spermanya yang akan mengotori tubuhnya. He only can see stars right now.

" Belum siap myunnie, kali ini giliran kau memuaskanku ne?" dibalikannya perlahan tubuh Suho menghadapnya, diletakannya sebelah kaki kanan Suho ke pundaknya, Suho menatapnya intens lalu tersenyum senang, akhirnya ia apa yang diinginkannya terjadi juga, ia begitu ingin bersatu dengan Kris bagaimanapun juga.

Kris memasukkan junior besarnya pelan ke dalam hole Suho, hanya kepala juniornya saja Suho sudah memintanya berhenti, rasanya begitu sakit seperti dikoyak. Ia mencakar punggung Kris dengan tak sengaja yang tak Kris hiraukan, ia tahu yang dilakukannya pada Suho

beberapa kali lipat lebih menyakitkan daripada hanya sebuah cakaran. Setelah melihat tubuh Suho agak tenang, ia kembali memasukkan juniornya hingga semua batang kemaluan Kris tertanam sempurna di dalam tubuh Suho. Kris lalu mencari sweet spot Suho dengan menggunakan juniornya. Penisnya yang panjang memudahkannya menemukan prostat Suho yang memang agak dalam dan susah diakses bila hanya menggunakan jari saja. Suho melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Kris, dan kakinya dilingkarkan ke pinggulnya, ia berusaha menyamakan gerakan pinggulnya dengan sodokan yang diberikan Kris padanya.

Sodokan demi sodokan membuat Suho melayang ke angkasa, seperti belum cukup Suho menghentikan aktivitas mereka, ia mendorong dada Kris pelan lalu memposisikan dirinya diatas Kris, melakukan posisi seperti woman-on-top (yang ini mah uke-on-top) yang diajarkan oleh majalah yadong tersebut, ia memasukkan kembali junior panjang Kris ke dalam lubangnya lalu melakukan aksinya menaik turunkan pinggulnya, terkadang memutarnya ke kiri dan ke kanan sesuai atau berlawanan arah jam, kedua tangannya mencubit gemas kedua nipplenya. Aksi yang mampu membuat Kris hampir secara instan mengeluarkan cumnya. Kris menahan pinggung Suho dengan kedua tangan besarnya membantunya bergerak, ketika ia merasa perutnya melilit dan hendak orgasm, ia mengocok junior Suho dengan cepat, ia ingin cum bersama-sama dengan Suho.

" Krishh, ini begitu enak ahhhh~ I wanna cum!" hanya beberapa kocokan tangan Kris kepada juniornya membuatnya ingin mengosongkan scrotumnya.

" Baby it's so tight, bersama-sama arghhh!" Kris mengeluarkan essensenya ke dalam tubuh Suho menimbulkan efek aneh yang dirasakan Suho pada perutnya sehingga ia pun mengeluakan cumnya ke tubuh dan wajah Kris. Setelah keduanya kembali ke dunia nyata, mereka lalu menggelungkan tubuh mereka di kasur sempit tersebut, berharap segera terlelap ke alam mimpi. Kris merengkuh tubuh Suho erat dan dikecupnya dahi Suho " thanks baby, you are the best, saranghae"

"nado saranghae yi fan, jaljayo" Suho membaringkan kepalanya di atas dada Kris, mendengar detak jantunya yang menjadi alunan music pengantar tidur yang indah.

**END!**

**AKHIRNYA SEQUELNYA SELESAI JUGA, REVIEW NEEE~ GOMAWOO YOO ^^, AUTHOR PALING SUKA MEMBACA REVIEW DARI READERS, SO PLEASE LEAVE REVIEW YAAA (0,0)/**


End file.
